Stegosaurus
|-|Stegosaurus = 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 200 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = The Stegosaurus is a Stegosaurid dinosaur. These medium-sized dinosaurs have four legs and are often characterized by having plates on their back, as well as tail spikes. The Stegosaurus lived during the late Jurassic Period |height = 13 FT |length = 29 FT |weight = 6000 LBS}} The Stegosaurus is a large green Stegosaurid dinosaur with orange plates on its back. Previously, Stegosaurs typically spawned in groups as a common NPC; however, due to the AI animation update, they no longer do. Even though the normal Stegosaurus is nearly never played, skins like the Snowflake Stegosaurus are quite popular. |-|Maceball Stegosaurus = 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 500 LIMITED |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc =The Disco Stegosaurus, referred as Disco Stego or Disco. It is a dinosaur that was winner of the Art Contest. Sometimes you can see a Disco Stegosaurus doing a Moonwalk, they normally go in packs from 2-4 if there are herds on the server. When the stegosaurus is moving, certain actions (such as the moonwalk, as said above) will happen, including the classic "disco" move of the 70's, where the arm moves up diagonally. When doing a secondary attack with the "1" key, the stegosaurus will flip upside down, do a 360, and flip up again. The normal attack has the stego do a 360 turn with its tail being the attack. For the looks, it has rainbow like spikes along it's back, an black afro with what seems to be a fork or comb in it, red sun glasses, a elvis/disco suit, and a very bright "disco ball" on its tail. Currently, it is limited and can only be obtained through trade. This dinosaur was also released along with The phoniex |height = 13 FT |length = 29 FT |weight = 6000 LBS}} The Maceball Stegosaurus is a grey and black limited dinosaur skin with black spikes and a mace ball on the tip of its tail. The plates on its back strongly resemble the plates that the Hothead Megavore has on its back. It is one of the most valuable skins in the game, as not many people bought the Maceball Stegosaurus when it was on sale. |-|Snowflake Stegosaurus = 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Obtainable from present during event LIMITED |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = |height = 13 FT |length = 29 FT |weight = 6000 LBS}} The Snowflake Stegosaurus is a limited dinosaur skin which was obtainable from a randomly spawning gift in the winter map during a Christmas event. Its plates are replaced by large, light blue snowflakes, and the tip of its tail is replaced by 4 decorated Christmas Trees. Its body is white with ripple-like patterns, resembling a snow drift. |-|Stegosaurus Plush = 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Obtainable from Plush Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = |height = 13 FT |length = 29 FT |weight = 6000 LBS}} The Stegosaurus Plush is an olive-green stegosaurus with 'plush-like' features. It came out at the same time as the other plushies and is only obtainable in the trading map through the plush egg or trading. |-|Disco Stegosaurus = The Disco Stegosaurus is a skin for the Stegosaurus that was released as part of the Art Event in May of 2017. The plates on its back are bright, neon colors, and the tip of its tail is a bright white ball, resembling a disco ball. The head is purple, and the Disco Stegosaurus is wearing sunglasses and a large afro-like wig. The Disco Stegosaurus has a large gold chain wrapping around the center of its body. 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = (Limited) 5000 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = A stegosaurus skin designed by a player during the art contest. |height = 13 FT |length = 29 FT |weight = 6000 LBS}} |-|IN REAL LIFE= Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Article stubs Category:Remodel coming soon